The Great Hetalia Song Shuffle
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Just some random drabbles written to a song shuffle challenge. Rating around T just in case! Also, random pairings. You were warned!
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hetalia Song Shuffle

Collection #1

Rating: T (maybe it's high for this, but you never know, I guess!)

Rules (just in case there are those out there that need them!):

1) Put your music player (iPod, Windows Media, iTunes, etc.) on shuffle

2) For each song, write a drabble (you can use the entire fandom, your favorite character(s), or you favorite pairing).

3) Do this for at least 5 songs (although many people do around 10 songs).

4) It does not have to be perfect, just fun (and it makes excellent writing practice, especially for those with writer's block!)

A/N: Characters do not belong to me. Just saying! Don't sue me. You will not get much out of me right now.

* * *

><p>1) Suffocating Sight- Trivium (Germany)<p>

He was the soldier that he was because of them. They made him, so surely they had the right to do what they wished.

The theory was excellent, but it was just that…a theory.

Now, here he was, on the eastern war front, fighting a hopeless battle on unfamiliar soil. Here he was, with his fellow countrymen, freezing, hungry, wondering if today would be his last.

They made him, free to do as they wished with him, and hundreds of others exactly like him…

* * *

><p>2) Epiphany- Staind (USUK)

Arthur watched as the rain fell in sheets outside his window. Rainy days always made the British nation depressed. Rainy days always made him think of that day, the day he lost a major part of himself.

He couldn't kill him.

He couldn't kill the younger nation standing before him. Arthur hated what he did to him. Arthur also hated himself.

If only Arthur had paid more attention to him…maybe he would still be with him…

* * *

><p>3) Hold Back the Day- Devil Driver (Prussia)<p>

He wasn't going to give up without a fight. The more blood involved, the better. He did have a little of his grandfather in him after all.

He wasn't going to go just yet. No, not quite.

It was always darkest before the dawn as the old saying went…

* * *

><p>4) Anatomy of a Tidal Wave- Cold (FrUK)<p>

It was a whirlwind relationship since the beginning. No matter what the frog did, Arthur always took him back. It was the same every time. They would fight. Arthur would drink his troubles away. Francis would sleep around to forget his troubles. Every time, they would get back together, only to do it over again. Francis always brought Arthur's world down, yet the British nation did not know why he always returned.

Tomorrow was another new beginning…

* * *

><p>5) Broken- 12 Stones (Italy Germany)

Germany just sat there. Next to him was Italy, crying. His brother had done it again. He had made the northern half of the nation cry again. What had happened, the German nation did not know. Germany placed his arm around the smaller nation. Italy wiped his eyes and runny nose with his jacket sleeve. Italy leaned in and rested his head on Germany. Germany rested his chin atop the Italian's head.

Somehow, the German nation knew how to make his friend feel better, without even saying a single word.

* * *

><p>6) Dying in Your Arms- Trivium (Finland)<p>

Finland walked toward his house. It was the first time he had seen his home since Russia's hostile takeover. It was not a peaceful departure, but Finland had to do what had to be done. He had to cut the string that linked him to Russia. Russia had to be out of his life before he could become independent.

By cutting all ties with Russia, Finland was now free…

* * *

><p>7) The Earth Will Shake- Thrice (US)<p>

It was a long and difficult process, but very well worth it in the end. He had managed to unite himself again after several years of brother fighting against brother. He thought he would die separated, but it was because of his northern boss that he was united once more. It came to show that the end was not near, at least not yet.

* * *

><p>8) Reliance- Flaw (Austria Hungary)

She lost everything that made her unique when she married him. Now, she was dependent on him. She hated it. She yearned for the days where she depended on nobody but her own self.

After many years of marriage, they divorced. After so many years of depending on him, she had forgotten how to depend on herself…

* * *

><p>9) Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day (Prussia)<p>

He had so many things that he wanted to do. So many dreams, wishes. All were shattered when he was no longer himself, no longer a country. He was broken, alone…

* * *

><p>10) Stand My Ground- Within Temptation (Prussia)<p>

I was his territory, his land, his home. There was no way that he was going to give it up without a fight. He was going to fight for it until he was no longer able to, then his descendants were going to fight until their end. It was his ground. Nobody was going to take it without fight him.

* * *

><p>Bonus! When I'm Gone- 3 Doors Down (RussiaChina)

He was no longer feared by the world. Since his separation, he fell into a state of depression, not talking to the others. He sat alone, drinking and thinking of his once mighty empire. What went wrong, he mused, looking down at his half- empty bottle of vodka on the table.

"Ivan?"

The tall, burly Russian looked to find China standing in front of him. Russia refused to speak. He would eventually forget him, just like everyone else.

China pulled out a chair and took Russia's free hand.

"You will make it through. I know you will."


	2. Chapter 2

Song Challenge #2

A/N: Don't own, so don't sue.

* * *

><p>1) Don't Stay- Linkin Park<p>

"It's over, Francis!" screamed Arthur as he threw a few of Francis' belongings at the Frenchman. Francis looked at his boyfriend questioningly.

"What is wrong with you, Arthur?"

"I told you, Frog! It is over between us!" screamed the Englishman again, "I am not dealing with all your cheating!"

"Cheating?" asked Francis. Arthur threw a book at Francis, which hit him in the midsection and knocked the air out of him.

"You know what I am talking about, you arse! I caught you with the bitch last night when I was out with Matthew and Alfred! She was all over you and you were all over her! Don't you think that is considered cheating?"

Francis stared at his partner for some time before he closed his eyes. The Frenchman sighed heavily and nodded.

"I am sorry I hurt you, Arthur," whispered Francis, "I did not mean to do it. It just happened. We were both lonely."

Arthur walked to Francis, looking at him face to face. The Englishman balled up his fists in anger.

"All you have to say is sorry?" hissed Arthur, "All you have to say is bloody fucking sorry? I get a better response from Alfred than that, you bloody git!"

Arthur then punched Francis hard, knocking the Frenchman back slightly. Francis brought it hand up to his face. Feeling something warm coming out of his mouth, he pulled it back and looked at it. His hand was covered with blood.

"After all I have done for you, you arse, this is how you pay me back?" continued Arthur. Francis noticed the change in Arthur's tone. Instead of anger, it was sadness.

"I trusted you, Francis, and this is how you pay me back," said Arthur, "I go out one evening with Matthew and Alfred and I find you with some French whore!

"Arthur, listen to me! I am sorry that you had to see that! Please forgive me!"

Arthur glared at Francis.

"I am tired of forgive you for shit, Francis! I am sick and tired of it all. Just do me a favor and leave! I never want to see you again!"

"But, Arthur…"

"Leave, dammit! I want you out of my life forever!"

It was no use. Francis looked at Arthur one more time before he turned and walked out of the door. When the door closed behind Francis, Arthur stood silent for several minutes before he collapsed to the floor, in tears.

* * *

><p>2) Tonight In Flames- Cradle of Filth<p>

Feliciano ran as quickly as his legs could take him.

This cannot be happening, the young Italian thought, there was no way that this could be happening to me…

First his brother, then Ludwig…now it was him…

Feliciano continued to run, until he tripped. He fell flat onto the cold and damp concrete. The young Italian rolled over onto his back, only to feel a sharp pain penetrate his left shoulder. He screamed shrilly. Feliciano saw that a sword had pierced him, most likely to keep him in place. He looked up to find none other that Ivan looking down at him, smirking ever so slightly.

"You did not get far, Italia, da?" spoke the Russian man in a darkened tone, "Are you afraid of dying?"

Feliciano could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

Yes, he was afraid of dying, but if it brought him back together with Lovino and Ludwig, then he was happy with it.

Ivan removed the sword swiftly from the Italian's shoulder, bringing it to Feliciano's throat, the blade resting just ever so slightly above the Adam's Apple.

"Any last words before you meet the Maker, da?"

Feliciano closed his eyes, reciting a small prayer, hoping that he could be reunited with the one he loved. Before the Italian could reply, he gasped. He slowly brought his hand up to his throat. He was bleeding and could not utter a word.

It had been said that Russia was the dirtiest when it came to torturing his victims. Now Feliciano had seen that first hand, he believed every word of it.

Ivan smirked once more.

"May you finally see your loved ones on the other side, Italia," replied Ivan solemnly before he pierced Feliciano through the heart.

* * *

><p>3) So I Need You- 3 Doors Down<p>

"Elizabeta, dammit! Come to the fucking window already!"

Elizabeta cringed at the sound of the voice. She knew exactly who it was, having trying to ignore him for the last few days. The voice continued to yell for her for several minutes before the young brunette woman sighed and got up from her bed. Elizabeta walked over to the window and opened it. She stuck her head out and found none other than Gilbert standing in the yard, waving a white flag on a stick.

"About time, woman! I was about ready to throw a rock through the window!" grinned the white headed young man, throwing aside the makeshift flag.

"What do you want, loser?" asked Elizabeta, "Can you not see that I am busy?"

"Busy doing what? Not being as awesome as me?"

Elizabeta sighed once more. Gilbert had a major ego. She had to give him that one.

"You are an asshole, Gilbert. I do not want to speak to assholes, and that includes you!" replied the young woman.

"I am not as much an asshole as that ex of yours! Now he was an ass for dumping you the way he did! I would have at least done that in private!"

Elizabeta looked at Gilbert.

"What?"

"I heard what happened and I just came back from 'talking' to him about leaving such a wonderful girl. He will be tasting his own teeth for at least a week! I just thought that you wanted to know about it!"

Elizabeta looked at Gilbert in disbelief. The arrogant ass that she could not stand was standing up for her?

"Why are you doing this, Gilbert, especially after all I have done to you in the past?" Elizabeta asked. Gilbert just shrugged.

"I dunno," he replied, "I guess it is because I really like you."


End file.
